


Rarefied

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie Studies Vocabulary With Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blanket Peter Hale Bad Touch Warning, Creeper Peter Hale, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sceter - Freeform, Werewolf Intoxication, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: “They’ll never accept any of us. Our lives are just too rarefied for them to understand us, and people fear what they don’t understand.”~*~“It’s a rarefied wolfsbane gas. It doesn’t hurt you, it just…slows you down.”





	Rarefied

**Author's Note:**

> **[rar•e•fied](http://thefreedictionary.com/rarefied)** _(adj.)_  
>  1\. distant from the lives and everyday concerns of ordinary people; esoteric, exclusive  
> 2\. gas or gaseous elements that are thin (or otherwise less dense than usual)

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Peter said, as he leaned back on the empty bed of Scott's dorm. "But Deucalion was right."

Sitting in front of the glaring laptop at his desk, Scott resisted the urge to claw his own palms as he read about the latest update on Beacon Hills.

Scott closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten.

He opened his eyes, turned to the werewolf on his dropped-out ex-roommate's bed, and asked, "Right about what?"

"That humans will never accept you," Peter said, not looking up from whatever he was reading on his phone. "They'll never accept any of us. Our lives are just too **rarefied** for them to understand us, and people fear what they don't understand."

Tips of his claws pricking his skin, Scott turned back to Mason's e-mail. Even if Monroe and her hunters were no longer dead set on killing off every supernatural in town, she wasn't exactly leaving them alone, either. Liam and Corey weren't really in danger, but that didn't mean they were actually safe.

And there was nothing Scott could do about it. Not from here, not yet.

"Exactly," Peter said. Scott must've bemoaned that outloud without realizing it. "So why fret about what you can't do?"

Scott growled, a sound and a feeling that came from deep within his chest. Predictably, Peter refused to be fazed by it. The man even chuckled, as if Scott were no more than a growling puppy.

But he also got up, and came over to stand behind Scott. Peter's hands heavy on Scott's shoulders, Scott waited as Peter read the update over his shoulder.

He wasn't surprised when one hand released Scott to close the laptop.

Leaning down to murmur into Scott's ear, Peter said, "There is nothing you can do, right now, save to wait. So don't think about it."

Eyes burnin and vision swimming, Scott choked out, "I can't."

Peter sighed, warm breath breezing down Scott's neck.

"How about I give you something to relax, hmm?"

Scott frowned in confusion, turning in his chair. "Drugs don't work on us."

With a smirk, Peter tugged up on Scott's shoulders. "This one will," he promised, as he herded Scott towards his own bed.

Scott grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off his palms and finger tips, then tossed it into the waste-basket before climbing onto his thin mattress. "What if Monroe pushes it?" Scott worried. "Or if Nolan does something stupid? Gabe's the only reasonable one, and he'll do anything for Nolan-"

"-and there's still nothing you can do about it from here," Peter said, rifling through his designer duffel bag. He pulled something out, some kind of ornate capsule, and turned towards Scott. "And going back there right now will likely just make things worse."

Scott stared up at the ceiling. "But-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because Peter snapped the capsule in half right over his face, and Scott breathed in a painfully familiar purple smoke. Eyes widening in alarm, he bolted up right.

"Wolfsbane?!" he yelped, gasping as his vision already started to blur, and his heartbeat started to slow. "You just poisoned me!"

Rolling his eyes, Peter deposited the broken capsule back in his bag. Scott fell back on his bed, limbs feeling sluggish as they used to after a hard practice back when he was human. Yet somehow, Scott stayed perfectly conscious, and felt no pain.

"Relax," Peter drawled, as he came back to loom over Scott, smiling like the monster inside him. "It's a **rarefied** wolfsbane gas. It doesn't hurt you, it just...slows you down."

Scott blinked at him, slowly, one by one by one...

With a predatory grin, Peter splayed a proprietary hand on Scott's chest.

"Relax," he repeated, drawing the word out like molasses as his hand dripped down Scott's chest, the thin cotton of Scott's old tee-shirt. Warmth seemed to ripple through Scott's body as Peter meandered his way towards the drawstring of his pajama pants.

"Focus on me," Peter continued, hand pausing just below Scott's navel. His other hand came up to run through Scott's hair. Once, twice, thrice, gently tipping Scott's head back a little more and baring his throat.

"Stay in the here, and the now," Peter murmured, as he leaned down to bite on Scott's bared throat. Scott shuddered, but otherwise didn't move. He didn't want to, and it looked like Peter didn't want him to move, either.

Scott shut his eyes, realizing how helpless he was. He couldn't get rid of Monroe or her Hunters, he couldn't protect his pack from them, and he couldn't even go back to his own home without upsetting the delicate balance they'd barely achieved in the first place.

At least when he was helpless against Peter, it didn't end with anyone dead. The only person who ever got hurt was Scott, himself - and even that, only sometimes, if Peter was feeling particularly playful.

Which is exactly how he sounded, right now.

The feeling of Peter's finger-tips sneaking under the hem of Scott's shirt was the only warning he got, before Peter raked his claws up Scott's chest. The smell of his own blood hit him first, and it actually took him a moment to feel the thin gashes, feel his skin parting under Peter's will.

"There is nothing you can do tonight to take care of them," Peter said, his lips pressed against Scott's collarbone, his voice reverberating through Scott's chest like a sharp whalesong through an ocean of something thicker than water. "So just let me take care of you."

Scott nodded, and let himself drown in Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come help me study by sending me a vocab prompt! :)](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/grelsat)


End file.
